Serah of Ephrath
"I despise common sense. I've seen the world from every possible angle. This cruel, ridiculous, beautiful world." - Serah Amaryllis Jacintha Albion née Baskerville-Ephrath more commonly known as Serah of Ephrath, and the bastard child between Edward Baskerville and Ashira of Ephrath, and the older twin sister to Oswald. From a young age she was an extremely powerful witch and because of that she was locked away in a tower as protection against the world who would want to use her for her power. Despite that she fell in love with Phoenix Albion whom she had three children twins Asher and Joseph and a another son named Benjamin. Background Early Life Appearance Serah appeared as a young woman with waist long raven-black hair, pale skin, a full, graceful figure and gleaming blue-green eyes, marking her as a Children of Omen. Many of these traits were passed down directly to her child, Asher, who bears a remarkable resemblance to her mother while she was in her youth. Most commonly, Serah wore an entirely purple simple outfit that consisted of a purple choker around her neck with a bow, a purple dress that varied in shades from light to dark with a ruffle design around the shoulders, down the front and at the end of the sleeves, that reached her elbows and dark purple shoes. Despite having possessed copious varieties of jewelry, Serah didn't commonly wear much of it - only her blue earrings that she later gave to Jack as a memento. Personality “Thanks to these eyes...I came to understand how cruel and despicable people can be. But that also allowed me to appreciate true beauty. All you have to do is appreciate things from a different perspective Once I realized the things we take for granted are really miracles, I came to see everything in it's precious, empheral beauty...... I love this world.” - Though Serah began as a happy and free spirited individual, she soon developed a new respect for the world around her based on the knowledge of her impending death. With this in mind, Serah grew to not care what other people think of her so long as she was able to continue enjoying herself, allowing her to see the light even in the darkest corners of the world. Carefree and rather impulsive, Serah would commonly stray away from the Baskerville estate for a day and dote on strangers she'd encounter in Albion - toying with their emotions in order to entertain herself until she was retrieved. For this reason, Serah could be seen as rather cruel, which is further supported by instances like when she butchered the traffickers that had assaulted Jack only to dance in their blood as it fell around her. Despite her apparent mental instability, Serah was quite composed, and balanced her free spirit with her emotional concern for those closest to her. Serah also cared deeply for her brother. Even more so, Serah cared about Jack - having initially only toyed with him in an act of boredom, only to find her feelings uncharacteristically developing further as she was touched by his sheer dedication to her and personal boundaries he'd set for himself in regards to her. Such empathy and sympathy towards others likely stemmed from Serah's own disappointment after experiencing her own stigma because of her existence as a Children of Omen, yet ultimately she could not deny that she loved the world for the way it was. Though Serah was never truly willing to divulge her true feelings to Jack. While it's unclear why Serah never told Jack how she really felt. Concerning personal interests and quirks, Serah shared a certain love for music with her brother, which was why she added lyrics to his melody and often sang it to herself. Though unlike Edward and Oswald, Serah wasn't as eager to experience foreign cultures like that of The Barma Homeland, most likely due to her want to experience the world she was a part of rather than someone else's. Finally, in life Serah possessed a rather irrational fear of bugs - taking all possible measures to avoid them at any cost - a phobia that haunted her forever and always. Serah despite it all truly loved her husband and loved her children with all her heart and wanted them to be happy. Despite knowing she would be murdered, she choose to send her only daughter away to protect her and let her live her life free and away from all the restraints and most importantly her death. Powers Witch Powers Magic: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Potion Creation: User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. * Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. * Abjuration: User can cast spells which can grant protection of various kinds, prevent other beings from entering an area, force armor, purification and force fields. * Alleviation: The user has the power to alleviate symptoms of illness, allergies, and pain to more endurable levels. This cannot eradicate these symptoms but it makes them bearable for a certain amount of time in order to find the proper treatment. Precognition: Users have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. * Accelerated Probability: To predict the outcome of events * Astrological Divination (also known as Stargazing): To identify the future by observing celestial entities. When the user watches the clear night sky their mind psychically calculates the starry array yielding ominous or hopeful prospects. * Danger Intuition: To see into the immediate future, user has no direct control over the power and is only triggered when there is immediate danger. * Death Sense: To detect who was going to die and when their death will occur, but may not be able to prevent it. * Destiny Perception: To perceive destiny/fate. * Divination: Gain insight of future events by the use of occult ritual. Fertility Inducement: User is able to increase fertility, the natural capability of growth and reproduction. In animals this increases both the number and health of offspring's, and gives the parents, in plants in increases the fertility in soil causing healthy botanical growth. * Earth Manipulation - the soils are dependent on its fertility. ** Plant Growth - induce plant growth base on fertile soil. * Hormone Manipulation - manipulation of reproductive hormones in a cell. Light Manipulation: The user can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. * Light Magic: The user is able perform a legendary form of magic that allow the user to cast magical spells feats through light. Emotion Manipulation: User can sense and manipulate the emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. * Emotion Magic: The user is capable of magic based in some kind of emotion, including its augmentation, elimination, and other manipulations. * Emotion Empowerment: Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by emotions of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the emotions or even slow or stop aging. * Social Cloaking: The user can instantly assimilate into any society or social group, subconsciously nullifying the ability/need of others to recognize user as nothing else than part of the group/social structure they place themselves. They could walk into a restaurant and immediately assume a position of waiter, or go into a crime organization and assume a the role of domestic servant. The user can feel the general emotions of a society or group of people by having an internal social mirror. Empathy: The user can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. They can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since they know exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. Some users may learn to read emotional imprints left into environment or objects. * Lie Detection - Empaths can sense when a person is lying to them, as lying can cause an irregularity in one's emotions. More skilled users can pick out the lie and find the truth. * Empathic Illusion Casting - Empaths can create illusions based on certain emotions. * Empathic Inundation - The user can overwhelm their victims with unwanted sentiments and feelings that have been harboring the victims' conscious. Users also have the capability to force others to experience all their deepest sentiments at once, leaving them susceptible to mental pain, render them unconscious, or cause them to perish and meet their death. * Psychometry - The user obtains historical memories or sensations concerning beings and objects they can observe. With objects they gain the knowledge including the makers, users, and even those who have on passing used the object, and what has been done with it. With living beings or parts of the body the user learns their general life-history, but doesn't gain anything of what they were thinking or feeling. ** Retrocognition: To discern events of the targets past. ** Ability Learning: To learn skills and abilities from objects or people either temporarily or permanently. ** Enhanced Marksmanship: To learn skills in using guns, bows or long-ranged weapons by gathering previous information and allowing them to aim accurately. ** Knowledge Replication: To replicate the learned knowledge and skills of others. ** Medical Detail'':' To learn a person's health. This is critical form because a serious health problem, that could be fatal, could go undetected. ** '''Omnilingualism: Ascertaining the languages of other ethnicity's. Possessions The Red Queen's Court * Knave of Hearts - Nefertiti De La Torre * Red Queen's Rook - Liz Taylor * Red Queen's Bishop - * Red Queen's Knight - Jack Bezarius * Red Queen's Knight - * Red Queen's Knight - * Red Queen's Lion - Cabalina * Red Queen's Unicorn - Bhaltair * Red Queen's Pawn - * Red Queen's Pawn - Relationships Lovers Family Friends Enemies Trivia * The inspiration for Serah's character stems from the character of the Red Queen from Lewis Carroll's Through The Looking Glass And What Alice Found There. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:House of Ephrath Category:Baskerville Family Category:Kingdom of Albion Category:United States of the Lady Carmila's Category:Witches Category:Deceased Characters Category:Children Category:Seers Category:Children of Omen Category:The Red Queen's Court